La Sangre que mancha sus Dedos
by TheAcupuncturist
Summary: Su cuerpo emanaba un denso olor a hierro, a tierra, a pólvora. A muerte. Los disparejos ojos viajaron entonces a los verdes, perdiéndose en el refulgir casi hambriento que emanaba de ellos.


**Un pequeño drabble de estos dos con un tinte de angst.**

 **Canon-divergence con un poco de PTSD para llevarlo a cabo.**

* * *

Se detuvo a un paso de la barrera invisible.

Reconocía el límite a la perfección, independientemente desde qué dirección llegara.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía escuchar el tenue murmullo de energía que emanaba de ella, como si fuera una última advertencia.

Llenó los pulmones con aire y la cruzó.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, no importaba cuántas veces la cruzara, su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba con estrés.

Como si quisiera anticiparse a un grupo ANBU listo para matarlo.

Le costaba tres pasos volver a relajar los hombros.

Avanzó por el bosque, indispuesto a encontrarse a nadie en ese momento, replegando su chakra hasta volverse invisible.

Se movió con elegancia, en silencio, dejándose caer desde el alto lindero de la muralla.

Se fundió con las sombras, más por hábito que por evitar a alguien; a esa hora de la noche las calles estaban desiertas.

Una emoción sutil fue abriéndose paso en su abdomen, similar a la anticipación previa al enfrentamiento con un enemigo poderoso.

Una que lograba cubrir a la pesadumbre de encontrarse en ese lugar tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno.

Si alguien prestara suficiente atención notaría que sus pasos eran sólo un poco más largos, que su capa ondeaba un poco más con la oscilación.

Nunca entraba por la puerta, no durante la noche.

Aterrizó en el frío suelo de madera, liberando una minúscula fracción de su tenketsu para dejarle saber que se encontraba ahí.

Su negro ojo sondeó la habitación de la misma manera que su chakra tanteaba alrededor, buscándola.

Replegó toda su energía cuando no entró en contacto con nada más que con el vacío.

Se desplazó silencioso como sólo un shinobi puede serlo, llegando al pasillo de la casa. No fue necesario encender ninguna luz; la distribución del lugar estaba memorizada en su mente.

Desprendió su capa y la colgó, quedándose un minuto entero ahí.

Estaba seguro que ella no tendría turno nocturno en el hospital, se había asegurado de comprobarlo.

¿Algún percance de último minuto, quizás?

Exhaló por la nariz, y un asomo de irritación le subió por la garganta.

Volteó por encima del hombro, observando todas las sombras que ya conocía tan bien.

Era _su_ departamento.

Un espacio que le había mostrado la noche antes de su primera partida.

El único lugar en el que de verdad se sentía _bienvenido_.

Una especie de refugio al que le dio acceso, concediéndole el permiso de invadirlo para regalarle tranquilidad.

Porque sólo ella comprendía lo duro que era para él estar ahí.

Pero el sentirse acogido nada tenía que ver con las paredes a su alrededor.

Detectó su presencia, y hubo un chispazo en su negro ojo.

Se acercó a la puerta, deteniéndose a dos pasos para permitirle abrirla.

Debió ser más precavido.

Cayó sobre él, trabándole las piernas con las suyas, empujándolo con un fuerte antebrazo, presionando el reluciente filo contra su garganta.

La intención asesina tardó más segundos de lo normal en desaparecer por completo de sus ojos.

Una gota de sangre emergió del nacimiento del cabello y le resbaló por la nariz, aterrizando secamente en la mejilla izquierda del shinobi. El sonido pareció traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

El esmeralda lo fijó de verdad, cambiando con cada segundo el brillo depredador por el reconocimiento.

El Sharingan se suavizó cuando el kunai dejó de presionar tanto contra la delgada piel de su cuello.

—Sasuke… — susurró.

Y él pudo notar en la aspereza de su voz que la adrenalina de la misión aún no abandonaba por completo su torrente sanguíneo.

No se disculpó, él no reclamó.

Le ofreció una mano cuando se incorporó sobre él, halándolo con sólo un poco más de brusquedad de lo requerido.

Observó con minuciosa atención las cortadas en su rostro, las gotas de sangre que resbalaban por sus dedos, los desgarrones en su chaleco, en las mangas de su oscura playera. Supo sin preguntarle que las costras secas que manchaban su piel, sus prendas, no le pertenecían.

Su cuerpo emanaba un denso olor a hierro, a tierra, a pólvora. A muerte.

Los disparejos ojos viajaron entonces a los verdes, perdiéndose en el refulgir casi hambriento que emanaba de ellos.

Con un movimiento mesurado, casi cuidadoso, acercó la mano a su rostro.

Se tensó, el instinto aún a flor de piel.

Con el pulgar frotó la piel de su pómulo, tardándose todo lo que requirió para que su mandíbula dejara de apretar, para que los puños se aflojaran a sus costados.

Lentamente desplazó la mano para bajar por su cuello, evitando tocarle la garganta. Llegó a su hombro, prestando atención a su mirada, alerta por cualquier chispazo que pudiera desencadenar su toque.

Llegó a su mano, y estuvo a punto de retirarse al notar su forzada exhalación.

Pero él la conocía bien.

Así que no se separó, tardándose otro tanto para que los dedos dejaran de apretar los suyos.

No entrelazó sus dedos, porque esa mínima restricción resultaba contraproducente justo ahora.

Los dirigió a la habitación, deteniéndose unos segundos para que la familiaridad del entorno apaciguara más su respiración.

La hizo sentarse en un pequeño banco, uno que los dos conocían perfectamente porque era el mismo en donde ella trataba sus heridas.

Se mantuvo siempre en su línea de visión al buscar los materiales de curación, y el erizar de su piel le indicó que los orbes verdes siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos.

Su mirada no abandonó la suya al acercarse, arrodillándose frente a ella con calma.

No contó las respiraciones que pasaron hasta que ella por fin colocó las palmas sobre sus hombros, relajándolo a él cuando cruzaron esa tensa parte de su ritual.

Cerró los dedos en el zipper, tomándose su tiempo para bajarlo, guiándola con su respiración para que ella lo imitara.

Lo soltó brevemente para poder dejar caer el chaleco, encontrando de nuevo sus trapecios.

Tomó las tijeras, asegurándose que ninguna luz fuera reflejada en el metal. Tragó saliva cuando las acercó a su cuerpo, los dedos presionaron un tanto más fuerte sobre él.

Cortó la negra playera, sus movimientos metódicos hasta abrirla por completo. Notó a través de la malla los finos cortes en su abdomen, encima de su seno derecho. Levantó el rostro para verla, y ella entendió.

Estiró primero el brazo izquierdo, refrenando la colosal fuerza de su cuerpo para no romperle la clavícula cuando hubo un roce cerca de la herida en su antebrazo.

Se posicionó en su flanco derecho, sin salir de su campo visual.

Fue aún más delicado al retirarle la manga derecha, el punzante olor a sangre era indicación suficiente para saber que el daño se localizaba en ese lado.

Siseó, y sus dedos se detuvieron en seco. Buscó su mirada, encontrándose con párpados fuertemente cerrados.

Después de varios segundos le asintió sin abrir los ojos, moviendo con ello su cabello. Estaba rígido por la sangre seca, húmedo por el sudor.

Haló la oscura prenda, retirándola con cuidado obsesivo para evitar que las zonas pegadas a su cuerpo jalaran demasiado la piel, las heridas.

Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, llena de pequeños agujeros y rasgaduras; eran el resultado de una explosión cercana, _demasiado_ cercana.

Inspiró profundo y acercó los dedos a los mechones que caían al lado de su rostro.

No se inmutó cuando su agarre de hierro se cerró en su muñeca.

Permaneció como una estatua, ignorando el doloroso hormigueo que comenzaba a aparecer en su mano privada de sangre.

Hubo menos presión; era su manera de decirle que podía continuar.

Sin soltarlo lo dejó acercarse, y el índice y medio empujaron el cabello detrás de la oreja derecha.

Una estela de rojo bajaba desde el orificio auditivo, pasando por encima del antitrago hasta el ángulo de la mandíbula. Pequeñas secciones seguían frescas.

No pudo evitar el entrecerrar de sus ojos al notarlo, y en sus dispares colores hubo un asomo de conmiseración.

Avanzó hacia su espalda aún arrodillado, con su mano aún cerrada sobre su muñeca, hasta que no fue capaz de verlo.

Hubo una leve agitación en su respiración, pero no apretó más el agarre. Lo dejó ir cuando recuperó su compás.

Destrabó los seguros de su protección de malla metálica, abriéndola para que resbalara y descansara en las fosas de sus codos. Para su sorpresa, no llevaba puesto el top negro de compresión que solía utilizar en sus misiones.

Tomó las pinzas, reparando en cada una de las esquirlas, en cada abertura de piel, en cada camino rojo que bajaba por su espalda.

Acercó el cuerpo, lo suficiente para que notara su calor, antes de tomar la primer astilla con las tenazas.

El dolor _nunca_ era lo que la hacía reaccionar, era la vulnerabilidad de tenerlo a sus espaldas, que la tocara desde un punto ciego.

Pero ésta estaba lejos de ser la vez en que la vio más descompuesta, donde le había saltado encima apenas rozarla, provocándole hematomas en toda la espalda que tardaron varios días en desaparecer.

Así que su única reacción fue un audible resollar y un leve tensar de sus trapecios.

Retiró con meticulosidad cada fragmento de metal, cada pedazo de madera enterrado en su piel, depositándolos con un audible clic en el bowl de cerámica.

Con cada sonido se dio cuenta que su postura se estaba pareciendo más a la de la médica que a la de la amenazante kunoichi.

Tanteó la proximidad, acercándose un milímetro más cada que consideró prudente, atento a su reacción en caso de encontrar desagradable la cercanía en su expuesta espalda.

Para su alivio, lo dejó.

Un cosquilleo en su nervio óptico diluyó el carmesí cuando terminó de corroborar que no quedaban residuos encajados.

No le preguntó nada, anteponiendo su bienestar por encima de su propia curiosidad.

Se mantuvo ahí en silencio, cerca, pero sin volverla a tocar.

Y el que le permitiera estar a sus espaldas le expresó más que cualquier palabra, porque él sabía la absurda confianza que requería después de regresar de una misión.

Había sido testigo de lo que podía hacerle a alguien si se acercaba sin prudencia. Él mismo tuvo una probada cuando no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

Esperó.

Esperó mirando las costras pegadas a su cabello, mirando las rígidas marcas secas sobre su piel, memorizando por enésima vez las cicatrices de su espalda.

Estuvo atento, siguiendo con las pupilas el vapor que emanó de sus heridas cuando se cerraron, sintiendo contra su propio tenketsu la constante pulsación de chakra que despedía su silueta.

Sus hombros subieron y bajaron con la profundidad de su suspiro.

Entonces él supo.

Cubrió más milímetros, vacilante con su cautela (no podía permitirse ser demasiado brusco).

Pegó los labios a su trapecio, cerca de la nuca, aprendiendo con el tiempo que la tierna carne de su boca levantaba menos su guardia que la aspereza de sus dedos.

Ésta vez, no hubo tensión.

Con el más delicado de los roces, rodeó su cintura hasta que sus dedos descansaron en su oblicuo izquierdo, apretándola en un tierno abrazo.

— _Tadaima_ — susurró contra su piel.

Hubo un cambio en la respiración, y Sasuke no tuvo que verla para saber que la más minúscula de las sonrisas estiraba sus labios.

— _Okaeri._

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan? Es la primera vez que hago un fragmento así. Tengo pensados algunos otros pero todo dependerá de qué tal sea la recepción.**

 **Y si tuvieran sugerencias, pueden decirme con toda libertad.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
